Aurora
by puddingsworth
Summary: After Draco and Hermione are forced to spend time together, they slowly begin to become friends. But Hermione is cautious. Why is he being so nice to her? When she hears of his vile plan...could it be true? Or does he really want love?
1. The First Encounter

Aurora  
  
Chapter I  
  
by Yuuyaku  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It is J.K. Rowling's. There.   
  
* * *   
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger trudged up the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. It was the first of September, and the Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just celebrated the start of a new term by the usual means of a feast in the Great Hall.   
  
"Delicious," murmured Ron, patting his stomach. "I reckon the House Elves are doing a better job every year. Remind me to thank them next time I go down to the Kitchens.   
  
"Poor overworked creatures," muttered Hermione, glaring at Ron, who was stifling a laugh. As the trio traveled down a lonely corridor, she stopped them in front of the Fat Lady portrait.   
  
Hermione paused for a moment, and then said, "Jitterbugs." As the portrait hole swung open, they stepped into the common room and resumed their normal seats by the fireplace.   
  
"So, Hermione," said Harry, glancing at her shiny silver prefect badge, "What's it like? Being a prefect, I mean."   
  
Hermione beamed. "It's great. I'm hoping to be Head Girl next year."   
  
"Oh, please, Hermione! Dumbledore knew you would be Head Girl the moment you first stepped into Hogwarts five years ago."   
  
"It's true, Hermione," said Harry. "And you know it."   
  
The bushy-haired girl grinned. "Okay, maybe you're right."   
  
"Yeah, I'm always right," replied Ron. "Ugh," he yawned, "I'm tired. Are you coming to bed, Harry?"   
  
"Yes--" Harry started, but Hermione quickly interrupted.   
  
"Well, I was going to go down the library to study," she said, interrupted by a loud groan from Ron. "Which reminds me--Harry, can I borrow your cloak?"   
  
"Gee, said Ron. "We haven't even had homework yet, why would you do that?"   
  
"It's never to early to study for the NEWT's."   
  
Harry glared at Ron before turning to Hermione. "Yeah, Hermione. You can take the cloak."   
  
"Thank you, Harry!" she cried, running up to the boys' dormitories. She came down five minutes late with the silvery cloak draped over her arm.   
  
"Before you go," started Harry, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Maybe you'd like to borrow the Marauder's Map, too? You never know when you'll run into Snape."   
  
Hermione looked at the map disapprovingly. Usually, she wouldn't dare use the map (in fact, she still wanted Harry to turn it in), but she had enough run-ins with Snape, and she didn't want to risk it again.   
  
"Fine," she said grumpily.   
  
"Do you know how--"   
  
"Of course I know how to work it," she snapped. "I've seen you use this map several times. " Hermione took the parchment from Harry's hand and left through the portrait hole. She pulled the cloak on over her head and ran down several flights of stairs to the Library. After pulling some interesting Astronomy books down from the shelves, she continued to read at least for an hour.   
  
After finishing her heavy reading, Hermione arose from the chair and yawned. Mmm, it's getting really late, she thought, glancing at the clock in the front of the library. She replaced the books and pulled the Marauder's map out of her robes.   
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, and tapped the map with her wand. Hermione looked over the map and was about to leave the library when she saw a dot moving around in the Restricted Section. She let out a gasp when she saw who it was: _Draco Malfoy_.   
  
I wonder what the little ferret is doing in here? Hermione thought. She snuck into the restricted section, but to her surprise, saw no one. She checked the map again. The dot labeled Draco Malfoy was still there.   
  
An invisibility cloak, she mused. He _is_ wealthy. It makes sense.   
  
She ducked out of sight to slip the invisibility cloak off of her head, not wanting to give away Harry's secret.   
  
"Malfoy," she hissed, hidden by the partition of the sections.  
  
Draco Malfoy had turned around, not saying anything. Hermione knew this much from the swish of his cloak.   
  
"Malfoy," she repeated.   
  
"Who's there?" he spat. "Show yourself."   
  
"Calm down, ferret."   
  
Draco smirked as he listened to the all-too familiar voice. "Granger," he said, pulling the invisibility cloak off. "Everyone's favorite mudblood."   
  
Hermione stepped back into the Restricted Section. "If it isn't the prodigal child," she said dryly.   
  
"Studying?" he sneered. "Trying to get in good with Snape?"   
  
"I'm already at the top of our class, so that would be pretty difficult, wouldn't it? And just what are you doing in the Restricted Section?" she retorted.   
  
"Just reading up on the Dark Arts," he said smugly, and became silent.   
  
Draco locked his eyes onto Hermione's. She should be dead, he thought darkly. And all of the rest of her kind. Muggles and magic don't mix. Look at her, she's so naive. She'll get it one day.   
  
She looked back at Draco. I wonder if he has one single ounce of kindness? No, kindness in him has never existed.   
  
What am I doing? Thought Draco, closing his eyes for a moment. "Granger, what are you looking at? I happen to know that I'm good-looking--"   
  
"What are _you_ doing?" she interrupted.   
  
"I'm wondering why you're still here, that's what," he growled. "If we had a decent headmaster, muggle filth like yourself would be taken into an alley and killed, one by one!"   
  
Hermione stood still and quiet for a few moments, and started sobbing right in front of him.   
  
"You don't see it, Malfoy! You don't understand!" cried Hermione. She darted out of the Restricted Section and slipped the cloak over her head.   
  
"Oh, believe me, Granger," said Draco. "I understand perfectly."   
  
Hermione dried her eyes in her robe and stormed out of the library.   
  
A twisted smile formed on Draco's face. "Oh, Granger, what will I ever do with you?"   
  
* * *   
  
Hermione was the first to awake on Tuesday morning, and she immediately understood why once she read the time on her watch.   
  
"Four-sixteen?" she mumbled, falling back onto her bed, trying to fall asleep again.   
  
After twenty minutes of tossing and turning around, Hermione propped herself up with her pillows.   
  
I give up, she thought. And I wonder why--  
  
A chill suddenly made it's way down her spine. She knew why she couldn't sleep.   
  
Malfoy. I cried right in front of him. What's happened to me? Then she smiled, remembering how hard she had hit him three years ago.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but remember the bitterness in his voice the night before. It repeated over and over again in her mind, every single detail.   
  
"...muggle filth like yourself would be taken into an alley and killed, one by one!"   
  
She shook her head slowly. "Who am I to succumb to Draco Malfoy? That's not who I am. I'm stronger that that, he's just trying to tear me down."   
  
With those words, the thought of Draco Malfoy left her mind completely. She picked up _Numerology and Gramatica_ and read until breakfast.   
  
* * *   
  
"I can't wait until today's lesson," stated Hermione, taking a seat next to Ron and Harry in the tallest tower. "Today we're talking about the Aurora Borealis. It should be very interesting."   
  
"Yep," mumbled Ron, not sounding exciteed at all. Harry chuckled silently.   
  
Hermione frowned. "Honestly, Ron. Don't you like this class?"   
  
"More than Potions, yes."   
  
"Never mind!"   
  
Harry laughed. He couldn't help it, with the two arguing on and off. He just didn't understand Ron's blasé attitude toward Astronomy, when Harry himself actually liked it.   
  
At that moment, Professor Sinistra stepped into the room.   
  
"Good moring, class. Today's lesson will be continuing into the Aurora Borealis, the brilliant show of lights in the night sky." The class became silent, not wanting to miss a word. Sinistra's classes were fascinating, she had a way of mesmorizing students with her words. Today's lesson was no exception.   
  
"Now, can anyone tell me," she started, "where the Aurora Borealis is primarily seen?"   
  
To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand was the first in the air. She wasn't the only one; half the class had their hands raised. Nobody believed that Astronomy could be this engaging on it's own; many agreed that it was definitely Sinistra that caught their attention.   
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"The Aurora Borealis is mainly seen around the polar regions, professor," answered Hermione.   
  
"Excellent," said SInistra. "Five points to Gryffindor. "   
  
Astronomy continued on like this until the bell sounded. Harry and Ron even answered a few questions each.   
  
The three headed toward Gryffindor tower to deposit their books and leave for lunch.   
  
"Jitterbugs," said Harry, leading the way into the common room. He sat in an empty chair, and Ron and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"You two did very well in Astronomy," said Hermione, smiling brightly.   
  
Harry and Ron were grinning, not used to compliments from their friend. Their smiles turned into frowns when she said, "Though that was an unusually easy lesson."   
  
"Now why'd she have to go and say that?" Ron mumbled to Harry.   
  
"Oh, just let it go," Harry replied.   
  
"What?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry. "Let's just go drop off our books." Then they went to their dormitories and headed down the many staircases and into the Great Hall.   
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled down the stone steps that lead to the dungeons.   
  
"Double Potions," muttered Ron. "And we're still with the Slytherins."   
  
"Well, we've put up with them for five years. Only two more years with them. But don't forget about Snape," said Harry.   
  
"Only?" said Ron.   
  
"Hey, Potter," said a cold voice right behind them.   
  
Hary spun around. "Malfoy."   
  
"Saw your girlfriend in the Library last night," said Malfoy, his eyes flickering towards Hermione. "What's the matter? I thought you two never seperated. She was crying for you, Potter."   
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at Malfoy and she neared him, raising her hand high in the air, but Ron got to him first.   
  
"Malfoy, do you have something to say? Then say it to me," growled Ron.   
  
"Well, I don't know, Weasley. I was having fun with Granger." Draco turned back to Hermione. "C'mon, you filthy little Mudblood. Cry for me again, like you did last night. Go ahead."   
  
Harry pointed his wand a Malfoy. "Don't you dare call her that again."   
  
"You'd better watch it, Potter. I might just have a little accident with my wand, and--"   
  
Ron's face burned red with anger. "That's it, Malfoy! _Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Ron's spell had done nothing at all to Malfoy, probably because Crabbe and Goyle had jumped out in front of him. Needless to say, it didn't affect Crabbe and Goyle either, because of their tremendous size.   
  
"Out of the way," Malfoy muttered to the two. "I can handle Weasley myself."   
  
"Well, come on then, Malfoy!" said Ron angrily.   
  
"Oh really?" drawled Malfoy, pulling his wand out of his robes. "_Reducio_!"   
  
In a split second, Ron's head began to shrink down to the size of a softball. "Hey!" he cried, his squeaky voice barely audible.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle were laughing on either side of Malfoy. "What?" he sneered. "Going to go cry to Dumbledore?"   
  
"Let me fix that," mumbled Hermione, and she said, "_Engorgio_!"   
  
Ron's head quickly swelled back to normal size. "Yeah, Malfoy? _Impedimenta_!"   
  
Malfoy tried to jinx Ron, but he was now moving so slowly that it would've probably taken five minutes for him to cast anything.   
  
Goyle snatched up Malfoy's wand and stuttered, "Uh, uh, oh yeah! _Stupefy_!"   
  
Ron's eyes were frozen open, and he crashed into the stone floor.   
  
"Ron!" shouted Harry and Hermione in unison.   
  
Snape suddenly emerged from one of the dungeons. "What's going on out here?" he spat.   
  
There was a sudden mix of different words. Harry, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle were all trying to explain what happened at once.   
  
"Silence!" said Snape. "Fifty points from Gry-" he started, but Professor McGonagall had suddenly appeared from the stone stairs.   
  
She looked at the five conscious students. "Explain yourselves!"   
  
"Um, professor?" said Hermione. "Shouldn't we wake up Ron first?"   
  
"Right, yes," said McGonagall. She waved her wand over Ron's limp figure and said, "_Ennervate_."   
  
Harry and Hermione helped Ron to his feet. "Professor--" he started, but Goyle interrupted.   
  
"Can't you help Draco, too?" he grunted impatiently.   
  
"Alright!" replied McGonagall, looking very annoyed indeed. "_Finite Incantatem_."   
  
As soon as he could move normally, Malfoy said, "Weasley attacked me first, professor."   
  
"Potter," she said. "You saw what happened, am I correct in saying so? Then can you tell me what happened?"   
  
"I don't think so, Minerva," said Snape, who was now standing next to Harry. "Potter is unlikely to tell the truth, as he doesn't want to get Weasley in any trouble."   
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Snape. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Severus," she said coldly, and turned back to Harry. "Explain, please."   
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, but continued to explain what had happened. "Malfoy was making fun of Hermione, and Ron tried to disarm him. Then they kept cursing each other, and Ron cast the Impediment curse on Malfoy. Goyle took Malfoy's wand and stunned Ron."   
  
"Well then, Malfoy. Do you agree with what Potter says?" asked McGonagall.   
  
Malfoy looked as though he wanted to protest, but all he said was, "Yes, professor."   
  
"Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor," she stated. "And detentions to both Malfoy and Weasley at eight o'clock Friday evening." Ron and Malfoy both wanted to say something, but the tone of McGonagall's voice had suggested that she had the final word. "I will be discussing your detention with you on Thursday, Weasley." She looked up at Snape. "Severus, I trust that you will arrange detention for Malfoy as well?"   
  
"Yes, Minerva, I will do so," replied Snape, looking less than happy.   
  
"If that is all, I ask that you go on to class," said McGonagall, and she took the steps back up to the Entrance Hall.   
  
All six students followed Snape into one of the dungeons, with the three Gryffindors last.   
  
"Can you believe what McGonagall said to Snape?" whispered Ron.   
  
"Not at all," replied Harry.   
  
"Well," started Hermione. "I'm sure that they will be treating each other differently from now on, don't you?"   
  
  
  
Yay! That was a long chapter! Please review, I put a lot of work into this. Six long pages...Oy... 


	2. Consolation, Confirmation, and Revenge

Aurora  
  
Chapter II  
  
by Yuuyaku  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It is J.K. Rowling's. There.   
  
* * *   
  
In Ron's opinion, the rest of the week had passed by far too quickly. It was Friday night, and while he was serving detention, Harry and Hermione were discussing their Transfiguration lesson from earlier that day while sitting in the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Well, no wonder, Harry! It's not going to work if you do it like that!"   
  
"I don't know, Hermione," he replied. "I just don't see the point of turning stuffed animals into living ones!"   
  
"At least yours didn't turn out like Neville's. His cat still had marbles for eyes," said Hermione, and both she and Harry grinned.   
  
"Hermione," said Harry slowly, "on Tuesday night, what was Malfoy talking about, when he said 'she was crying for you' ?"   
  
"Oh, Harry," murmured Hermione. "I really don't want to talk about it."   
  
"What do you mean? He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did, I'll--"   
  
"No, no, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "He didn't hurt me. Not physically, anyway."   
  
"What did Malfoy say to you?"   
  
Hermione sighed. "He said that if we had a decent headmaster, muggle filth like myself would be murdered."   
  
"He has no right to talk to you, or anyone like that!"   
  
"Really, Harry. It's okay," she assured him. "I did find out something about him, though."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"   
  
"Malfoy has an invisibility cloak."   
  
Harry smiled. "Oh, that ought to come in handy. Imagine what I could do..."   
  
"He was looking up the Dark Arts in the Restricted Section. At least that's what he told me."   
  
"Yeah, well, that figures."   
  
"Harry," said Hermione. "Ron should be finishing his detention now. You want to meet him?"   
  
"Alright, then," he replied, and they headed down to the Entrance Hall.   
  
* * *  
  
"So, Ron," asked Harry. "Was it that bad?"   
  
"No," replied Ron, his face and hands covered with earth. "All I did was help Hagrid dig a new garden. At least I didn't have to serve my detention with Filch, or worse yet, Snape."   
  
"You did deserve it, Ron," said Hermione. "It's only fair."   
  
"Ugh, Hermione! I was defending you!"   
  
Hermione shook her head. "Still--" She was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.   
  
"--and like I was saying, Goyle," drawled Malfoy.   
  
"Quick!" she hissed, grabbing Harry and Ron's arms. "Behind here!" They hid behind a row of armor.   
  
"My training is almost over," continued Malfoy, his voice drawing nearer. "I am soon to be a Death Eater, just like my father."   
  
"Hear that?" hissed Ron. "I knew it!"   
  
"Shh!"   
  
"My father is going to be the next Minister of Magic, I know it. The other Governers will nominate him, if they know what's good for them. When father gets into office, he'll see to it that all of those muggles are killed off. Especially muggle-lovers, like the Weasleys."   
  
Ron almost jumped out from behind the armor, but Harry had grabbed his robes. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing right in front of them.   
  
"I'll make sure that Granger is the first one killed."   
  
Hermione gasped, and Harry gripped Ron's robes even tighter to prevent him from jumping out and attacking Malfoy.   
  
"But Potter, I want to deal with him myself. If he only would've made the right choice five years ago. I warned him, but he still went out and made friends with a Weasley, and worse, a mudblood."   
  
Ron jerked violently, trying to remove himself from Harry's grip, but instead he caused the suits of armor to clank against each other.   
  
Malfoy turned to face the armor. "What was that?" he hissed to Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Uh, I don't know," muttered Crabbe.   
  
"It was the armor," declared Malfoy. He took a step forward, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breath. Malfoy stood and listened intently for a few moments.   
  
"Never mind," he finally said, and he, Crabbe, and Goyle continued down the corridor.   
  
The three Gryffindors let out a sigh of relief and climbed out from behind the armor.   
  
Harry looked at the floor. "So..."   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," was all Ron could say.   
  
"Oh, don't apologize to me," she said huffily. "He shouldn't talk about you like that either. I'm going to get Malfoy. Him and his father. They're going to be sorry that they ever treated anyone like that!"   
  
Harry and Ron watched in astonishment as Hermione stormed down the stairs. They turned around and continued up to the common room.   
  
"If what she says is true," started Ron, "I hope she nails that little git! Both of them!"   
  
* * *  
  
Over the next week, all of the professors seemed to be dumping more and more homework on the sixth years. Many were struggling, but Hermione seemed to be doing well even though she had more classes than anyone else. While she was studying Arithmancy in the common room that Thursday night, Harry and Ron were busy making up their divination homework.   
  
"Well," said Harry, looking down at his blank piece of parchment, "I suppose I could be thrown from my broom during Quidditch practice."   
  
"No," replied Ron. "You've already used that one."   
  
"Oh, right."   
  
"You should've dropped it!" cried Hermione. "It's nonsense."   
  
"Oh yeah?" grumbled Ron. "You try coming up with something new after three years, alright?"   
  
"That's why I quit! I chose not to!"   
  
Ron frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut in.   
  
"I could us it again, she would never know, right?"   
  
"Right," replied Ron. "Oh, now I know! I could end up in the Hospital Wing when--when Neville's potion explodes!"   
  
"Yeah, I don't think that's one we've ever used."   
  
"You know," interrupted Hermione, "I wonder who our knew Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? We've only had a temporary one for the past two weeks."   
  
"Maybe Lupin," said Harry thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron.   
  
"I don't think so," said Hermione. "He resigned. It's unlikely that he would come back, and besides, he's a werewolf."   
  
"Hmm," murmured Ron. "Have you been able to dig up anything on the Malfoys yet, Hermione?"   
  
"Well," she said. "I did find some books in the library." She reached into her bag and dumped a pile of books onto the table. "I'm not sure if they'll be of any help, I haven't had a chance to read them yet. Maybe you two could help me."   
  
"Sure," mumbled Ron, scribbling furiously at his parchment. "When I finish this."   
  
Harry picked up the topmost book. The leather cover was peeling and its pages were yellow with age. "_Wizarding Law and Theory_? How will that help?"   
  
Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book. "Oh, yes. All of those books are dealing with Mr. Malfoy in particular. There must be something in there about threats, right? He threatens everyone. And also something about Death Eaters and positions of power."   
  
"You'll have a hard time with that," replied Harry. "Fudge insists that Malfoy was cleared. That's what he said after the Triwizard Tournament."   
  
"Yes, well, I don't know if I can actually go through with this," said Hermione indignantly, closing her Arithmancy book and placing it and the others in her bag. "Draco Malfoy would be easy to get, he's only a student, but Lucius Malfoy, that's different. He's a governor, and..." Her voice trailed of to a faint whisper. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed. See you at breakfast tomorrow."   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Okay, well, that chapter was considerably shorter than I had planned. Er, about two pages. Actually, that's not all of it, but I wanted to post it already. -__- The next chapter will be the same length as the first. And the plot and major conflicts will be set into motion. It was all supposed to start in the end of this chapter, but like I said... Next chapter there will be a not-so-nice surprise for Harry and his friends. Let's just leave it at that.   
  
And thanks to my reviewers:   
Pik: Thanks. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. I don't like to keep people waiting. Or myself for that matter. I'll get around to reading your story soon. Draco/Hermione=me likies. :)   
Kam: Glad you like it. ^^ I'm gonna make this one my best (and I say that now...). 


	3. The Worst Kind of Nightmare

Aurora  
  
Chapter III  
  
by Yuuyaku  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It is J.K. Rowling's. There.   
  
* * *   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived early in the Great Hall the next morning and took their seats at the desolate Gryffindor table.   
  
Ron pulled a roll of parchment and a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ out of his bag. "Hermione, help me," he pleaded. "I don't understand this."   
  
"Oh, please, Ron," she replied. "I just explained this to Harry last week. If you don't understand this, you won't understand human transfiguration! And we're starting that after Christmas!"   
  
"Give him a break, Hermione," said Harry. "It's not even October yet; Quidditch season hasn't even begun."   
  
Hermione glared at Harry and Ron until she said, "Oh, fine, then! Don't blame me when you get a failing grade on the exams!"   
  
After a few minutes, the Great Hall filled up with all of the students. Food appeared on all of the plates and pitchers and goblets began to fill with pumpkin juice. Halfway through the meal, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and tapped on his Goblet.   
  
"If I may have your attention," he began. The Great Hall became silent. "Ah, yes. I have an announcement of some importance. Our temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bainsby, will be leaving us as of today to teach in North America. May we give him a hand for helping us out?" All of the students were applauding. For two short weeks, Bainsby had been quite of excellent teacher. "His departure allows us to recieve our somewhat new instructor."   
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Somewhat new?" whispered Ron.   
  
"Our older students will recognize this man from a few years ago. He has so kindly agreed to help us out for one more year."   
  
"Lupin?" gasped Harry.   
  
"I would like you to please give him a warm welcome."   
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone spun around. Mainly, the underclassmen, the students under fifth year, began to applaud.   
  
Harry was squinting at the man who had walked in through the doors. Harry couldn't see the man too well, but from what Harry could tell, the man was oddly familiar, yet Harry couldn't match a name to the face.   
  
Hermione began to clap rather loudly.   
  
Oh no, thought Harry. It couldn't be, could it? Not him, not him. But it was...  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart!" exclaimed Dumbledore.   
  
Harry hid under the table as Lockhart passed by. Ron snorted into his goblet. Hermione beamed.   
  
After Harry was sure that he was out of Lockhart's peripheral vision, he climbed out from under the table and resumed his normal seat. Ron was stifling his laughter.   
  
"Wow," said Hermione dreamily, her face aglow and her eyes shining. "What a nice surprise."   
  
Harry and Ron gaped at Hermione. "Nice?" gasped Ron. "You call _that_ nice?"   
  
Harry was stunned. He still couldn't get over the fact that Lockhart had returned. "But--but--his memory? How?" he stammered.   
  
"Oh, yes. He must've taken some kind of memory restorative or performed some kind of counter-curse. It's not too hard to get your memory back, depending on the situation," Hermione said matter-of-factly.   
  
They diverted their attention back to the High Table when Lockhart started to speak.   
  
"Personally, I am very excited to be back at Hogwarts for one more year. I'm sure that my many fans are happy of my return." Lockhart gave his signature sparkling smile to all of the Great Hall. Harry shuddered.   
  
"Look!" cried Hermione. "We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts after Lunch today!"   
  
Ron took a closer look at the schedule. "Damn it! We're with Slytherin for this, too!"   
  
Harry groaned. Not only would he have to spend ninety minutes with Gilderoy Lockhart every Friday, but also with Slytherin. Unpleasant memories of the Dueling club began to fill his head.   
  
"Oh, cheer up!" said Hermione.   
  
Ron frowned. "You say that only beacause you think he's handsome, I've said it before."   
  
Hermione ignored Ron's comment and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. The rest of the meal was plagued by an uncomfortable silence until Harry, Hermione, and Ron grabbed their bags and headed to Transfiguration.   
  
* * *  
  
Most of the Gryffindor upperclassmen were grumbling about Lockhart's return as they left for lunch. Hermione, though, was in one of her best moods yet. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, who had decided to stay behind in Gryffindor tower, and she too headed out of the portrait hole.   
  
Harry couldn't help but feel slightly better that Ron was staying behind with him. He knew very well that Ron would rather be in the Great Hall eating lunch than stay in the common room. Harry was glad just the same that he had someone for company.   
  
"That smarmy git was probably the only one for the job again," mumbled Ron.   
  
"Yeah, well, it's getting even harder for someone to take the position," replied Harry. "I reckon they ought to give the job to Snape already. I hate to admit it, but he would be a better teacher than Lockhart."   
  
"At least Snape has enough brains not to let pixies loose during class."   
  
Both Ron and Harry laughed at this. They continued to discuss what might happen during their first class with Lockhart until Hermione burst through the portrait hole.   
  
"Hurry, you two! Class is going to begin in ten minutes!" she stipulated, and quickly left again.   
  
"Harry," hissed Ron. "Do you have your invisibility cloak?"   
  
"Of course," said Harry. "Why-" he began to ask, but quickly understood.   
  
Ron nodded at Harry and grinned. "You see-wear it during class. You'll be there, but Lockhart'll never know!"   
  
"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry, dashing up to the dormitories. He came down a few moments later with the cloth draped over his arm.   
  
"Come on now, Harry, let's go!"   
  
Harry threw the cloak on over his shoulders and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.   
  
"Well, Ron," he said as they hurried down the stairs. "I can't do this every lesson."   
  
"Yes, but it would be nice to sit through just one class without him on your back, right?"   
  
"I suppose."   
  
When they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron quickly let Harry in and closed the door behind him. Much to Harry's disappointment, Lockhart was already in the room. Harry wouldn't have a chance to talk to Ron, or inform Hermione that he was actually there.   
  
"Whre's Harry?" whispered Hermione, observing the empty chair on the other side of Ron.   
  
"Um, well, he's here in a way."   
  
"Oh, Harry!" hissed Hermione to the empty chair. "You and that cl-"   
  
"Shh!" said Ron. "You'll blow his cover!"   
  
Harry noticed that Malfoy was looking suspiciously at Ron and Hermione from behind. Harry gave Ron a prod and Ron turned around.   
  
"What's wrong, Granger? Where's Potter, your boyfriend?" sneered Malfoy.   
  
"Er--he has a good reason not to be here," stuttered Ron.   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. "That's none of your business, Malfoy! Besides, Harry is _not_ my boyfriend!"   
  
"Really?" replied Malfoy. "Well, you can--"   
  
Malfoy didn't finish his sentence because he noticed that Lockhart was smiling down on he, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"Nice to see that you are all excited about my return, but it is time to get class started," Lockhart said brightly. "Now I see that you are all present?" He paused a moment, glancing at Harry's "empty" chair. "Where is young Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley, do you know where Harry might be?"   
  
"Eh, he's in the Hospital wing," lied Ron.   
  
"Really? Then I must go down there and see if Madam Pomfrey will temporarily release him. He must not miss my first class, it's of the utmost importance."  
  
"No!" insisted Ron. "I'll get him, you don't have to."   
  
"Why, thank you so much, Mr. Weasley. I do hope Harry is well."   
  
"No problem," muttered Ron. He and Harry left the room and entered and empty classroom a few doors down.   
  
Harry pulled off the cloak and glared angrily at Ron. "Now why'd you have to go and tell him that?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry! I can't go around lying for you! Besides, I can't help that Lockhart believes his classes are important.   
  
Harry sighed. This wasn't worth fighting over. "Sorry, Ron. It's alright." He stuffed the cloak in his bag and they walked back to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Harry!" cried Lockhart as Harry and Ron entered the room and took their seats. "How are you?"   
  
"Um, I'm alright," mumbled Harry.   
  
"That's excellent! You're not letting that fame get to your head, are you?" added Lockhart with a wink.   
  
"Er, no." Harry's face reddened.   
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were stifling laughter from behind.   
  
Hermione turned in her seat. "Shut up, ferret."   
  
"Well, then," said Lockhart rather loudly. "Let's get down to business. Now, today I will be putting you in pairs for a yearlong project. Each pair will be assigned a new subject at the beginning of each month, and will present it for the class at the end of the month."   
  
All of the class groaned, except Hermione, who was now beaming more brightly than ever.   
  
"This is just what we need," Ron murmured. "Another stupid assignment wit him. Another year of this."   
  
"I'm surprised," replied Harry. "Quite frankly, I didn't know he could put something like this together."   
  
Ron and Harry sniggered while Hermione shot them an evil glare.   
  
"For the last few months of term," continued Lockhart, "Each pair will be grouped with another. You will then combine what you've learned into a large presentation. You will need to take notes on each group's project, for they will comprise your final exam."   
  
"He didn't make this up. He probably stole McGonagall's lesson plan," whispered Ron.   
  
"Now, you will be paired with someone from the opposite house. Actually, _I_ won't be selecting the pairs." Lockhart waved his wand, and two top hats appeared on his desk. One was scarlet and gold, and the other was green and silver. "As you see, one hat is for Gryffindor, and one is for Slytherin."   
  
No one in the class seemed too happy about this. Draco Malfoy was looking particularly sour. Harry and Ron couldn't understand why Lockhart was still smiling. Could he not see the looks of disgust on the students' face?   
  
"If there are no questions, let's get on with the pairing!" said Lockhart jovially. He waved his wand over the Gryffindor hat and gleaming gold letters soared out of the hat and spread through the air. Lockhart did the same to the Slytherin hat, and silver letters joined the gold ones.   
  
"We have our first pair!" cried Lockhart. He read the gold and silver words aloud. "Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode!"   
  
Lavender paled when Millicent bare her teeth at her.   
  
Lockhart smiled. "Now if you will please sit with your partner once your names are called." He performed his magic again, and called the next two names.   
  
"Parvati Patil and Blaise Zambini!"   
  
"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson!"   
  
"Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle!"   
  
"Sorry, Harry," whispered Ron as Harry trudged over to sit by Goyle.   
  
"Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe!"   
  
"Figures," muttered Ron. Crabbe took the now-empty seat by Ron and shot Ron a dangerous glare.   
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"   
  
The class set through a few moments of awkward silence. Hermione could feel the class staring at her. She knew that Draco was feeling the same.   
  
This can't be happening, thought Hermione. A year with Draco Malfoy would be absolute torture.   
  
Draco didn't know what to think. Should I be happy? I could make her life miserable. Perhaps I should be disgusted. I don't want to work with that filthy mudblood. I definitely don't want to touch her.   
  
"Well," said Lockhart, smiling nervously, "Would you please sit next to Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?"   
  
When Hermione took her place by Draco, he moved his chair away form her.   
  
"I'm not working with Granger!" exclaimed Draco, his face reddening. "I'm not touching that filthy mudblood!"   
  
"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. I can't change it just for you. You must learn to work efficiently with your partner. That is exactly why we are not starting our project until October, I feel that we must spend the next two weeks getting acquainted with our partners."   
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Draco, shaking his head.   
  
"Quiet, Malfoy!" hissed Hermione.   
  
"I didn't ask to work with you, Granger," he drawled.   
  
"Yes, well, I didn't either! We should try to at least work together this year without fighting."   
  
"That's what you think," smirked Draco.   
  
Hermione was quite relieved when the bell began to ring. She grabbed her bag and headed to Gryffindor tower alone.   
  
She was looking forward to the weekend ahead of her. It would be their first Hogsmeade weekend. She could get her mind off of Malfoy, even if it was for just two days.   
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, running down the corridor with Ron.   
  
"Sorry about that," mumbled Ron. "You being paired off with Malfoy and all. I hope he leaves you alone."   
  
"Oh, he'll leave me alone. I know plenty of curses. There's a particularly nasty one I would like to try on him."   
  
Harry grinned. "Alright, Hermione?"   
  
"Alright," she replied, matching Harry's grin. "How'd you two get on with Crabbe and Goyle?"   
  
"Er," said Ron. "Not so well."   
  
"Just what I was thinking. You know almost as many curses as I. You can handle those gits," said Hermione reassuringly.   
  
When the reached the Fat Lady, Harry said "jitterbugs" and they entered the common room. When Harry and Ron fell onto the plush red sofa, Hermione kept walking up to the dormitories.   
  
"See you at dinner," she said over her shoulder. "I'm going to read."   
  
Harry and Ron groaned, which Hermione understood as their usual reply.   
  
* * *  
  
  
Hey! I can't reply to and reviews for this chapter, sorry. I appreciate your imput! I'll add them next chapter, I promise. :) 


	4. A Mudblood, A Malfoy, and Broken Bones

Aurora  
by Yuuyaku  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Yay! Chapter 4 is up. ^^ I'm not going to apologize for taking my time, because I have a life other than FF.net (my life, a.k.a. band). I've had it written for a while, actually, but I haven't had the time to type it and post it. I've started on chap. 5, but I can't tell you exactly when it will be finished and posted, but my guess is in the next few weeks. I have a district band festival to attend on Mar. 14, and a lot of practice between now and then. However, Mar. 15-23 is my Spring break, and trust me, I will be writing a lot. Well, enjoy part 4! :)   
________________________________________________________  
  
Over the next three weeks, Harry and Ron could only find one good thing about their Defense Against the Dark Arts project: Hermione no longer esteemed Gilderoy Lockhart. She had been quite cold to him in class recently, as well.   
  
For instance, Lockhart had asked Hermione where a Graphorn might be found. She had simply said, "Why don't _you_ tell us, professor?" This was very amusing to her fellow classmates.   
  
Harry was excited that the first Quidditch game of the season was starting that evening. Practice had been going very well, even though most of the team had already left Hogwarts. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were the only ones to remain, this year being their last at Hogwarts. Ron and Seamus were the new beaters, Dean was the keeper, and a particularly athletic third year, Natalie McDonald, filled the empty chaser position. The older members agreed that the team would not be the same without Oliver, and most definitely the Weasley twins. Alicia nominated Harry as the new team captain, and the rest of the team agreed unanimously. He would most definitely be the best one to carry on Gryffindor's winning streak.   
  
"So, did you hear, Harry?" asked Ron as they walked across the sloping lawns and toward the Quidditch Stadium for one last practice before the match.   
  
"Hear what?" answered Harry.   
  
"Malfoy's the new captain of the Slytherin House team."   
  
"Ah," replied Harry. "I suppose they won't be winning any games this season."   
  
Ron laughed. "I guess so."   
  
When the entered the stadium, Harry and Ron were surprised to see balloons and confetti magically floating through the air.   
  
"Er, what's all this for?" Harry asked, looking around at the red and gold balloons.   
  
Katie grinned. "To celebrate you becoming our new captain, of course!"   
  
Harry smiled. "You didn't have to do this for me. It's no big deal."   
  
"Of course it is!" cried Alicia. "We have some special guests for you."   
  
"Who?" asked Harry, looking around at all of the familiar faces. "I don't see anyone---"   
  
He stopped midsentence and stared intently up at the sky. Several tiny figures were coming into focus. First came Angelina Johnson, flying swiftly on her broomstick and landing gracefully on the ground. The next two were easily recognizable--the Weasley twins, who made a violent landing. Finally came the last person, then now twenty-year old Oliver wood.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked a surprised, but nevertheless happy Harry. "It's good to see you."   
  
"Oy, Harry!" exclaimed Fred Weasley. "You thought we'd miss your first game as captain?"   
  
"Ah," said George "Harry, Harry, Harry. You've grossly underestimated us."   
  
"Good for you, Harry," stated Oliver. "Just make sure you win, alright?"   
  
Angelina smiled and gave Harry a friendly embrace. "Congratulations, Harry. I knew you would be captain."   
  
Harry reddened. "Er---thanks."   
  
"How about a practice game?" suggested Alicia. "Just between us."   
  
"That would be fun," started Katie, "but we've only got eleven people here. How would we play?"  
  
"We can do it," replied Fred. "One team of five and one of six. Each team can have one beater, and one team will just have an extra chaser."   
  
"So, let's pick our teams!" cried Seamus. "Oliver and Harry are the captains!"   
  
Both captains quickly picked their teams and arose on their broomsticks. Harry's team was known as the gold team and Oliver's was the red.   
  
"Let's get started!" shouted Oliver.   
  
Both teams found it hard to score against the other. Dean, the gold keeper, and Oliver were holding their positions well. The red team roared when Angelina threw the Quaffle through the center ring that Dean was guarding.   
  
The game continued like this for so long that the gold team was losing miserably. When the score was eighty-twenty, Harry was about to give up hope when he saw the glimmering Golden Snitch fluttering wildly around the red team's goal posts. Harry flattened himself against his Firebolt and sped towards the Snitch.   
  
I'm going to make it, he thought. We're going to win. The red team's seeker, Katie, had not spotted Harry flying full speed towards the goal posts.   
  
Harry clasped his hand around the fluttering wings of the Snitch and smiled triumphantly. "We've won!"   
  
While the gold team was cheering and shouting, Oliver was telling Katie off.   
  
"It was right there, and you didn't see it?"   
  
"Sorry, Oliver! It's not like I've ever played as seeker before!"   
  
Harry glanced over at the scene between Oliver and Katie. "Well," he said loudly, "I'll just go inside and clean up a bit before the game."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come to said Ron. He and Harry left the stadium and walked back to the castle. "Is Hermione coming?"   
  
"I don't know," answered Harry. "She's got to work on her project with Malfoy."   
  
"Why would she want to do that?"   
  
"Well, you know Hermione," replied Harry as he and Ron entered the common room. "She likes to get her work done early. Seeing as she's working with Malfoy, she'll get it done as fast as she can."   
  
* * *  
  
"See you, Hermione," said Harry as he and Ron stopped in front of the portrait hole. "Are you coming to the match?"   
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'd like to. I'm not sure I can make it, though. Malfoy and I decided to meet in the library to start our project tonight. Then he's going to watch the match and leave me with all of the work, I suppose."   
  
"Oh, please!" cried Ron. "You have a month to complete the project, Hermione. Why worry?"   
  
"For your information, Ron Weasley, I like to get my work done early," she said coldly. "Especially when I'm working with a Slytherin who has animosity for muggles."   
  
"Sorry," murmured Ron. "C'mon Harry, we're going to be late for practice." They scuttled through the portrait hole and out of sight.   
  
Hermione sighed heavily. She had no desire to meet with Malfoy, but the situation was unavoidable. She had to face the fact that she was going to meet with him for at least once a week for the rest of the year, whether she liked it or not.   
  
Hermione hastily packed her bag and went down to the library. She smiled triumphantly when she noticed that Draco had yet to arrive.   
  
"Ah," she said aloud. "He thinks he can get here before me, eh?"   
  
Draco Malfoy emerged from behind one of the long, wooden bookcases.   
  
"Talking to yourself, Granger?" he said sharply. "I've been waiting for you for five minutes. And I thought you were always on time."   
  
"No, Malfoy, I think you're just early," she curtly replied. "I assumed that you were going to 'forget' about the project and leave for the Quidditch match."   
  
"You're wrong there, Granger. I want to get these projects done as quickly as possible. Besides, the match doesn't even start for another two hours."   
"Okay, enough small talk," she said harshly. "Let's get started."   
  
"Alright, dear mudblood. What exactly are we reporting on?"   
  
"Dragons. I don't suppose that Lockhart knows anything about them."   
  
Draco gave a hearty laugh. "My, my. Snide remarks about that fool! I thought you were in love with him."   
  
Hermione frowned. "I don't think so. Anyway, let's get back to Dragons. I believe that there are ten breeds. I'll look up Antipodean Opaleyes, Chinese Fireballs, Welsh Greens, Herbirdean Blacks, and Hungarian Horntails, while you can take---"   
  
"I know. Norwegian Ridgebacks, Peruvian Viperteeth, Romanian Longhorns, Swedish Short-Snouts, and Ukrainian Ironbellies. Don't think you're the smartest student at this school, Granger. I have wits to match."   
  
"Really? I didn't realize that you had wits to match your arrogance. Wow, you must be a genius!" Hermione said dryly.   
  
Draco's lip curled upwards. "Very funny, Granger. A true comedian you are. Now can we get back to work, please?"   
  
"Right," she replied. "Let's only look up four of the breeds today, okay?" She disappeared momentarily from their table and quickly returned cradling a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in her arms.   
  
Hermione cleared her throat and read from the book's yellowing pages. "It says that the Antipodean Opaleye is a native of New Zealand and it lives in valleys rather than mountains. I has pearly scales and multi-colored, pupil-less eyes. The Opaleye is not aggressive and usually attacks only when it's hungry, its favorite food being sheep."   
  
"Why, haven't you memorized that book, too, Granger?" sneered Draco.   
  
"Malfoy," she said coolly, "being smart has nothing to do with memorizing books. I thought you would at least know that. You said you were smart, right?"   
  
"Of course, but seeing as you are an overachieving know-it-all, it just seems as though memorizing books would be your forte."   
  
"Forget it!" she cried, slamming the book shut and rising from the table. "You are impossible! Do your own work, you obnoxious moron!" She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library.   
  
I can't believe him, she thought bitterly. What a jerk. I'll do this stupid project by myself, if that's what it takes.   
  
Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts that she ran right into Harry and Ron outside of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"Hermione!" cried Ron. "Are you coming to the match?"   
  
"Huh?" she said absentmindedly. "It doesn't start for another two hours."   
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry. "You've seemed to lost track of time, because the game starts in ten minutes."   
  
"Oh? Then I'll come."   
  
Ron grinned. "Okay! Come with us or we'll be late!"   
  
The trio raced across the grounds to the Quidditch stadium and Harry and Ron quickly put on their robes.   
  
"Who are you playing?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Hufflepuff, as usual," answered Harry.   
  
"Always a pushover," said Ron.   
  
Hermione wished them luck when they joined the rest of the team and found a spot in the stands between Neville and Lavender.   
  
Hufflepuff had apparently been practicing, but they weren't nearly as good as when Cedric Diggory had been on the team. Their defense had definitely grown stronger, that Hermione noticed, but their offense was poor. After at least thirty minutes the score was ninety-thirty, in favor of Gryffindor.   
  
Harry was struggling to find the snitch. He hadn't seen it at all, which was unusual. As long as Katie, Alicia, and Natalie were scoring quickly and efficiently, he knew that he didn't have much to worry about.   
  
Ron and Seamus were doing their job well, almost as good as Fred and George. The rest of the Gryffindor team didn't worry much about being hit by a bludger.   
  
When Harry had almost given up hope a second time that day, he saw the snitch glittering close to the ground. The Hufflepuff seeker had finally noticed and sped up to Harry, but Harry's broomstick was much faster.   
  
Harry grinned as he clamped his hand around the shiny gold ball. Gryffindor had won, two hundred and forty to thirty. He was about to fly over to the rest of the team when he felt the force of a speeding bludger hit him on the arm. Harry toppled off the broomstick and began to fall towards the ground.   
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione from the stands. She pulled out her wanted and shouted, "_Impedimenta_!"   
  
The speed at which Harry fell drastically decreased and he hit the ground with a soft thud.   
  
Hermione sped down the stands and joined the rest of the Gryffindor team, who were all kneeling over Harry's limp body.   
  
"Oh, help me, please," moaned Harry.   
  
Dumbledore and the other professors quickly arrived by Harry's side. Dumbledore conjured up a floating stretcher and Harry magically levitated onto it.   
  
Hermione and the Gryffindor team followed closely behind as Dumbledore escorted Harry to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they arrived, Madam Pomfrey shooed them all away.   
  
"Out, all of you!" she snapped. "This boy has a lot of healing to do! Go!"   
  
Hermione sighed and headed up to her dormitory alone. She forced herself to sleep, even though she was filled with worry over Harry.   
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione awoke on Saturday morning, she dressed herself and went straight to the Hospital Wing. Ron, Fred, and George were already there.   
  
"Good morning, Harry," she said. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Okay, I guess," he replied. "That was the worst Quidditch accident I've ever had."   
  
"What did you break?"   
  
"My arm, wrist, foot, and some ribs."   
  
Hermione grimaced. "Ouch. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
Harry. "I'm fine, honestly."   
  
"That was no accident last night," said Fred.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.   
  
"What he means," started George, "is that the bludger that hit Harry was hit on purpose. It was hit by one of the Hufflepuff beaters who wanted to stop Harry from catching the snitch."   
  
"That's terrible!" gasped Hermione. "Do you know who it was? Did they get caught?"   
  
Ron nodded. "Some fourth-year. I heard that he was suspended from the Quidditch team and he received detentions every other day until Christmas."   
  
"When will you be able to leave?" asked Fred.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey said that I could leave tomorrow morning if everything goes well."   
  
"Ah," murmured George. "But I suppose you're used to this?"   
  
Harry laughed. "True. Anyway, Hermione, how'd your assignment with Malfoy go?"   
  
"We didn't get anything done," she said bitterly. "He's such an arrogant little ferret."   
  
"So," began Ron, "tell us something we don't know about Malfoy."   
  
"He told me that he was just as smart as I am."   
  
This was too much for Ron, and doubling over, he burst into laughter. "Are you kidding?"   
  
Hermione giggled. "No. He's a prat."   
  
"Tell me about it."   
  
"So," Hermione asked, "what are you two have to report on this month?"   
  
"Centaurs, I think," responded Ron. "I'll have to do all of the work. I doubt Crabbe can read, the bloody idiot."   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's the same with Goyle and I. We're reporting on Lethifolds."   
  
Hermione sighed. "Why did Lockhart give you such easy topics? We've got Dragons, so we have ten different species to write about. That'll take ages."   
  
Ron shrugged. "Well, you're Lockhart's prized pupil. You did fancy him."   
  
"Ha ha, Ron," she said sarcastically. "I don't anymore."   
  
"Yeah, not since he paired you up with Malfoy."   
  
"Ron," Harry muttered, seeing Hermione's frown. "That's enough."   
  
"Sorry, Hermione," mumbled Ron.   
  
"Oh, It's okay, Ron. I know I take things too seriously sometimes," admitted Hermione.   
  
Ron raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Okay, okay, all of the time!"   
  
"Well," interrupted George. "We should probably be going. I promised Mum we'd be home for brunch."   
  
"Oh?" asked Harry. "Are you coming back?"   
  
"Of course," said Fred. "We want to see all of your Quidditch games. So do Angelina and Oliver, presuming that you're not dead by the end of the season. If you break five bones first game, what's going to happen your second?"   
  
"I'll be fine. Like you said before, it seems to be my normal routine."   
  
The twins chuckled. "Right you are, Harry," declared George. "Now if you don't mind, we must be going. See you in a few weeks."   
  
As Fred and George disappeared from the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey entered.   
  
"I think you've been here long enough. Let Potter rest, you can see him tomorrow when he's released!" She waved her arms at Ron and Hermione, who then escaped from the Hospital Wing to the empty common room.   
  
Ta Daaaa!! That's Chap. 4! Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more Dr/H, I promise. They will soon began to get along. I just like Quidditch scenes. Actually, I think that Alicia and Katie would have left along with Angelina, but I needed them, or I would have to put Neville on the team. Ouch. And all the "said Fred"'s in the chapter made me think of that Right Said Fred Song, "I'm Too Sexy". Now excuse me why I try to get it out of my head. Review and I'll will give you chocolate! (not really...call it cyber-chocolate...) 


	5. Malfoy's Malady and Gratitude

Aurora 

Chapter 5

By Yuuyaku

Whoa buddy! I haven't been writing for a long time, so I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this, but… Well, I haven't updated since March…and it's now October. Whoops. I've actually had this chapter written since April, but I've been too lazy to type it up. Ch. 6 will come out very soon, seeing as this is a shorter chapter, and Ch. 6 is already finished, so… And I'm on break again…and that's what I said last time, but I'm actually writing this time. It's a bit shorter than usual, and I'm sorry that if it's spaced weird, FF.net changed something around to where it automatically double-spaces, so when I type it, it's quadruple spaced. Never mind that. Just read. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Harry returned to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione and Ron, who were smiling and waving, greeted him.

"How are you?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," answered Harry. "Never better, actually. Hey, this food smells even better than usual! Why?"

"Dobby," mumbled Ron, his mouth full of eggs and sausage. "He saw what happened at the match, and this is kind of his way of saying, 'Welcome back'."

"He's very thoughtful," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "These waffles are great. I ought to buy him some more socks next Hogsmeade visit. You can never have too many pairs of socks."

"True," agreed Ron, grinning. 

Hermione groaned when she looked up from her plate. "Oh, would you look at who's coming?"

Draco Malfoy, followed by dumb and dumber, was strolling towards the Gryffindor table. 

"That was a pretty nasty fall you had, Potter. You're just lucky that you made it out alive."

"Too bad it wasn't you, Malfoy," Harry said sharply.

"You should watch your tongue, it seems to get you in trouble," smirked Draco.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," growled Ron. "Why do you always have to make trouble, anyway?"

"How can I not? It's just too easy. And even Granger defends herself better than you, but seeing as you are a Weasley and all-"

"That's enough!" shouted Harry, jumping up from his seat. "Don't bring Hermione into this! It has nothing to do with her!" 

The three enemies were shouting so loudly that all of the students were staring at them, but the staff at the High Table were so caught up in their own conversations that they failed to notice. 

"I'll do as I please, Potter!"

"Really?" hissed Harry, his voice now barely audible. "I would shut up right now if I were you. Fair Warning." He slunk back into his seat when Snape entered the Great Hall.

"Misters Malfoy and Potter," he said in his usual silky voice. "Are we quarreling again so early in the term? The way things are going, it looks as though Gryffindor won't be winning the House Cup this year." As Snape said this, a malicious grin spread across Draco's face.

No matter how unfair Snape was being, Harry bit his tongue. Unfortunately, Ron's argumentative nature got the best of him.

"You know," he shouted, "just because Malfoy's a Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to side wit him every time! Just so you know, Malfoy started it, as usual! He always starts it, and you know it!"

Harry averted his gaze to the floor. He knew what was coming next for poor Ron.

Ron, if you could only keep your mouth shut, Harry thought. Now you'll be scrubbing toilets for the rest of term.

"Don't _ever_ talk back to me again, Weasley," Snape said nastily. "I thought you understood your position with authority by now. Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention. See me Tuesday after class for your assignment."

Ron muttered several obscenities after Snape and Malfoy left.

"Ron!" cried Hermione. "I can't believe you just said that to him!"

"I'm sick of Snape!" hissed Ron. "Can't Dumbledore sack him or something?"

Harry laughed. "Wishful thinking."

Hermione groaned again. "And speaking of that little ferret, I'm supposed to meet him after breakfast! How could I have forgotten?"

Ron gaped at her. "Didn't you just meet with that git two days ago?"

"Yes, but we made an agreement to meet every other day until this month's project is finished." She briefly glanced at the Slytherin table and realized that Malfoy was gone. "And speaking of that, I should be on my way. I'll see you two later."

The three exchanged short goodbyes as Hermione left the Great Hall. As she traveled up the stairs, she noticed a peculiar figure sprawled on the second floor landing. As she neared closer, she discovered that it was someone familiar.

"Malfoy!"

She kneeled down to examine what had happened. Draco's robes were torn and his sleek hair was disheveled. Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong until she found a large bruise on the back of his head.

So he fell down the stairs, but no one noticed? How odd. Well, what am I going to do? I can't just leave him here, although that thought is rather tempting. 

She tried to lift him up with no success. She thought for a few moments until the obvious solution hit her.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" she cried. Malfoy's body magically lifted up in the air, his head supported by invisible strings. She wrapped Draco's arms around her neck and proceeded up the stairs to the infirmary. 

"Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, peering in the doors. "Can you help me?"

"Oh, my!" cried the elder witch, bustling over to Hermione. "What has happened to Mr. Malfoy?" She took Draco off Hermione's shoulders and carefully laid him on one of the beds.

"I found him lying on the landing. I think he fell down the stairs, because he has a bruise on the back of his head."

"I see, said Pomfrey, brushing away the hair around his bruise. "You can stay while I wake him."

"That's quite alright," said Hermione nervously, "but I'll go ahead and leave."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, quite surprised. "Miss Granger, wouldn't you prefer to stay? I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy will be quite thankful."

I'm sure he won't, she thought, but nodded.

Madam Pomfrey poured a foreign liquid into Draco's mouth. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"You fell down the stairs," replied Pomfrey. "Miss Granger was so kind to bring you here." She looked up to see that Hermione had vanished. 

"Miss Granger?"

Draco bolted from the hospital wing. As soon as he stood up, he felt his head begin to throb, but kept moving. He caught up to Hermione on the seventh floor.

"Granger!"

Hermione kept walking as thought she didn't hear Draco at all. She walked past the Arithmancy classrooms and slipped quietly through the portrait hole after muttering "Jitterbugs". 

Draco followed her until she disappeared behind the portrait hole, and he knew he could go no further.

Oh, bloody hell, he thought, and headed back down to the Slytherin common room. 

                                             *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *     *

It was two hours later and Hermione was working on Lockhart's project alone in the common room. She had decided to finish it on her own after embarrassing herself in front of Draco earlier, and she had no intention on facing him for awhile. 

Why had she decided to help him out, anyway? She couldn't explain why. She wouldn't have if Harry and Ron were around, that's for sure. A strange feeling had overcome her, and she couldn't explain that, either. 

Hermione sighed and resumed her work on Dragons. If she wanted to get this done, she'd have to stop thinking about Malfoy. When she had finally gotten back to work, Harry and Ron entered the common room.

"Weren't you and Malfoy supposed to be working on your project?" asked Harry.

"He didn't show up," answered Hermione, telling a half-truth. She knew that he would've shown up if he wasn't lying unconscious on the second floor landing. So in reality, she reminded herself, he didn't show up, so I'm not really lying. 

"Once a moron, always a moron," mumbled Ron, shrugging.

"Yeah," said Hermione absentmindedly. While she was busy concentrating on her project, she hadn't noticed her hunger pangs. Her stomach growled loudly, causing Harry and Ron to chuckle.

"I'm going down to lunch," she murmured, and left the common room.

She was relieved to find the Great Hall crowded, and slipped into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table that was out of range of Draco's prying eyes. 

After she finished eating, she walked swiftly up the stairs, whipping her head around every few seconds to be certain that she was not being followed. On the fifth floor, she turned around, and to her horror, Draco was right behind her. 

"Granger!"

"Go!" she hissed, and spun around a corner into a deserted, dead-end corridor.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Why are you following me around?" She wrapped her hand tightly around the wand in her robe pocket.

"Calm down!" he shouted. "I just wanted to talk to you!" 

Hermione laughed. "Oh really? You want to talk to a lowly little muggle-born like me? I don't think you've fully recovered from your injury."

Draco's face flushed red. "You're right! I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Doing _what_?"

"Thanking you!" By this point, Draco was staring at his feet. "For taking me to the hospital wing. If I were you I wouldn't have done it."

"Er—sure. You're welcome," stammered Hermione. She never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be thanking her for anything.

"I would have to admit that I wouldn't have helped you if things were the other way around."

"Well, that I knew," she muttered. "I didn't want to help you. It was just the right thing to do."

You're lying, said a voice inside her head.

"Am not!" she said unintentionally. 

"_What_?"

"Oh, never mind," Hermione snarled and stalked away. 

Draco just stood there. Part of him wanted her to stay. Another part of him wanted to insult her.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

So there's the end of that chapter. And one more thing:

I'm NOT posting any more chapters until I get reviews! I write this story in my free time, which is very valuable. It would be really nice for someone to acknowledge that. I'm just sick of going around seeing the ever so cliché "Hermione gets a makeover and gets a belly ring so the boys will like her" story that gets hundreds of reviews. If you like that sort of thing, fine. But that's not what I'm writing here. And I will never write anything like that. So, getting back on topic, it would be nice to get reviews. And I have the next 2 chapters already written, and if you want to see them, you better review. And that's no threat, that's the truth. *sings***  **No more reviews, no more chapters…la la la….


	6. Rendezvous in the Library

Aurora

Chapter 6

By Yuuyaku

Sorry about the wait…but I had a good excuse this time. Hurricane Ivan. Is that good enough? Yeah, I live in Pensacola, but I live inland, so we didn't get it as bad as those on the beach. Still pretty bad. No more beach for a while. L

Okay, story time now.

NOTE: Sorry about the way this chapter first appeared. I was in a hurry and didn't preview, and when I looked the next day, the dividers I had used were not showing up. Sorry for the confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of October passed by swiftly. The beginning of November was dreary and bitterly cold, implying only that the worst of the weather was yet to come. It was the first Monday of the month, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hurrying down to Hagird's hut, their cloaks tightly wrapped around them.

"I wouldn't mind if Hagrid had some Blast-Ended Skrewts for us today," mumbled Ron, who was shivering violently. "Then we'd be warm."

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they received a hearty welcome from the gamekeeper.

"'Allo, you three," said Hagrid, beaming. "I imagine you'll like today's lesson."

"What do you have for us?" asked Harry nervously, thinking that any creature would be better than Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Knarls, and what cute lil' buggers they are. I'll go ahead an' get 'em out, since I see the rest of the lot comin'," responded Hagrid, who then disappeared into his hut.

Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards were the first to arrive, and as usual, he was the first to make a snide comment about Hagrid's lesson.

"So," he began, but not before shooting a nasty glance in Harry's direction, "what kind of deadly beast is that oaf gracing our presence with today? Ten galleons says that Longbottom's the first one hurt today. Any takers? How about _you_, Weasley?"

Ron's face reddened. "I don't think so, Malfoy."

"Putting your galleons on someone else, then? Oh, dear me, I forgot. You don't have any galleons, do you?"

"Watch it, Malfoy," snarled Ron.

"Ron," whispered Hermione, "please, please, don't start this again."

"_I_ didn't start it," hissed Ron, "but I'll bloody well finish it!"

Draco shook his head. "You want to duel _again_, Weasley? You can't have forgotten how bad this ended up for you last time."

"From what I remember, neither of us won."

By this time, the whole class had arrived and was surrounding Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the three Gryffindors.

"I was better off than you," sneered Malfoy. "A flobberworm could do a better job defending itself than you could. After all, your little girlfriend here did most of the work for you, right? Perhaps it'd be better for me to duel her."

Ron was ready with a nasty comeback, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Really, Malfoy? Do you want to get yourself into that kind of trouble? Can you handle dueling me?" She snatched her wand out from under her cloak and aimed it at him. "Let's just see, shall we?"

Harry and Ron gaped at each other. Never had either of them seen Hermione this furious. Her eyes were gleaming with rage and her jaw was clenched. He face was contorted with anger.

"Are you kidding?" said Malfoy, although there was a hint of fear in his voice. "I'll spare you the embarrassment of losing."

"Drop the cocky attitude, Malfoy. You're afraid and both you and I know it. Does it shame you, being afraid of the little Muggle girl? Listen to _this_, Malfoy. Anyone could beat a pathetic excuse of a wizard like you! The only thing that's stopping is your power-hungry, Death-Eating father! You are not the threat here. You're just an insolent jerk who's trying to live up to his father's plans. You couldn't make it on your own, and you know it. Why, a few weeks ago I thought you actually had feelings when you thanked me for helping you when you were unconscious on the second floor landing! I helped you because I knew no one else would, but now I wish that I didn't, because I knew you'd revert back to your old ways. And as for our project, you can just go ahead and fail because I refuse to work with you, at least until you decide to grow up. Try to think about someone other than yourself for once. You might enjoy it, Merlin forbid."

Malfoy just stared blankly at Hermione. He didn't fight her words with his. He didn't pull out his wand. He didn't do anything.

Just then, Hagrid emerged from his hut, holding a box full of the hedgehog-like creatures that were called knarls.

"What in the world was all that yellin' about?" he asked. He looked around at the crowd and immediately focused on Hermione. Her was blotchy and she was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Hermione?" he gasped, almost dropping the knarls. "Tha' was _you_?"

She nodded curtly and began to walk swiftly up to the castle. Moment later, Draco followed.

"Er,'Arry, Ron, can yeh two come up 'ere?"

Once Hagrid was sure that he could not be overheard, he whispered, "Can yeh follow Hermione up to the castle? I don't want 'er somewhere alone with Malfoy."

"Definitely," said Harry, nodding.

"And it might be wise for yeh teh use tha' invisibility cloak."

* * *

Minutes later, Hermione reached her destination- the library. Her temper had yet to cool off, and when she passed through the wooded doors she slammed them shut, causing the noise to echo loudly through the building. Madame Pince stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Girl, are you _mad?!"_

"Maybe I am," huffed Hermione, and set off for the far corner of the library that was well out of Madame Pince's range of vision. She sunk into a heavily cushioned chair and thought for several moments.

I can't believe that I told Malfoy off like that. But I don't regret it. Not really. Maybe just a little. Just for some things. No- wait, I'm not sorry. He had it coming. He deserved every word, for every time he's made fun of Ron and Harry. And me too, I suppose. He doesn't get it, and I have a feeling that he never will. He's used to being untouched. Well, not anymore.

Her train of thought was interrupted by no other than the person she was thinking of.

"Funny seeing you here, Granger."

"Malfoy!"

* * *

"Harry, hurry up! Malfoy might already be in there with her!"

"Well then, give me the cloak. We can't just walk in there with it on. Pince'll throw a fit."

"Just shove it in your bag!"

Harry and Ron were standing just outside of the library after dashing up to Gryffindor tower to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak. They knew of only two places that Hermione would've gone to: the library or Gryffindor tower. The library was a much more obvious choice. It was closer to Hagrid's hut and it was Hermione's favorite place to be, nonetheless. Besides, even if she were in Gryffindor tower, they would've seen her.

"Okay!" cried Harry, his tone sounding rather irritated. He placed the cloak in his bag and the both of them entered the library. They hid behind a bookcase and covered themselves with the cloak.

"Hermione hasn't been in here very long, has she?" whispered Ron.

"Don't think so," answered Harry as he led the way to the back of the library. "Look, there she is."

Hermione was sitting alone, resting her head on her left hand while she tapped the table with the fingertips with the other.

"What is she doing?" murmured Ron.

"I reckon she's thinking about how she can kill Malfoy and get away with it," said Harry, stifling a laugh.

"Look, there he is now!"

"Granger, funny seeing you here," said the Slytherin, devoid of his usual sneer.

"Malfoy!" gasped Hermione, looking horrified. "Are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said outside."

"What kind of nasty comeback do you have this time?"

Draco sat down in a chair adjacent to Hermione. "I suppose it's true."

"You _suppose_? Well, I'm glad you've come to realize that," replied Hermione, her voice now harsh and biting, "because I meant every word."

"I'm sure you do. I can't say that I blame you. I guess I am an insolent jerk."

Ron sniggered. "Now he admits it."

Hermione shook he head. "Of course you can't blame me! Think of how you've treated me for the past five years, because I don't have wizard's blood. Ron, because his family's not wealthy like yours. And Harry, just because he's better at you than everything thing you do! Quidditch, school (well, maybe not potions), and not to mention he has friends! Real friends, not like your lackeys, whom I'm guessing are getting paid for their work."

"I'm not going to comment on that, Granger."

"Because you can't, right?" she snapped. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. Honestly, I am. And you have good reason to be angry."

Hermione arose so quickly that she knocked her chair over with a loud thud.

"Do you think 'sorry' will cover everything you've done to me? It doesn't even begin to cover it! And you're bloody right I'm angry! I deserve to be angry!"

Once again, Harry and Ron stared at each other, open-mouthed.

"Please," started Draco, "just hear me out. Your strength and intelligence are truly admirable. You're going to be very successful in life, and I'm already jealous."

Hermione backed away from Draco with a look of disgust. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? Do you think that groveling at my feet will get you instantly forgiven? Do you think that I'll do the project with you again? If that's the case, you're gravely mistaken. Just get away from me. Please."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrists. "I'm trying to apologize! What will it take to get you to listen?"

"Let go of me!" cried Hermione. "Leave me alone!"

"Get your wand ready," whispered Harry to Ron.

Draco laughed softly. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you accept my apology."

Harry and Ron tore off the cloak, wands at the ready.

Draco was stunned. "Potter and Weasley!"

Hermione used this opportunity to get away from Draco and ran to Harry and Ron.

"Get out, Hermione," ordered Harry. "I won't let you get hurt."

Hermione ran to the front of the library, only to discover that Madam Pince was gone, which explained why she never heard the arguing.

She knew the best person to talk to would be Professor McGonagall. She only hoped that McGonagall wasn't teaching a class at the moment, so Hermione rushed to her office.

"Miss Granger?" said McGonagall, lowering her spectacles.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, professor!" Her words began to break up. "Malfoy- grabbed me, Harry- Ron came, library!"

McGonagall led the way down. "I'm assuming that Madam Pince is on her break, yes?"

"She must be- oh, look, there's Malfoy!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Misters Potter and Weasley! Put your wands away this instant!"

Harry had just avoided a nasty knockback jinx sent by Malfoy.

"But professor, he was trying to hurt Hermione!"

"That will do, Mr. Potter. Now put your wand away. I want the four of you to follow me to my office."

Draco was muttering obscenities under his breath on the way there, and Hermione was asking Harry and Ron how they found her in the library.

"Hagrid," said Ron quietly. "Hagrid told us to follow you because he didn't want you to be left alone with Malfoy. We used the- you know what."

"Oh, right," said Hermione, nodding.

When they reached McGonagall's office, she conjured up a few chairs and asked Hermione to tell her side of the story. When she finished, McGonagall simply said to Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, "Do you three believe this version of events to be correct?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Very well. I shall deduct 25 points from each Gryffindor and Slytherin. You may go."

As he left for the dungeons, Draco thought about everything he had said to Hermione earlier, and he truly meant it. He didn't particularly like her- or did he? Either way, he didn't abhor her the way he did Harry and Ron. He was still upset with himself for hurting her earlier. He had never meant to do that. But deep in his mind, he couldn't help but think that he would in fact revert to his old system of taunting her, and he knew he sometimes couldn't control it. A part of him wanted to change, but the other part was resistant to it. He wasn't sure if he _could_ change. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty then. Finally updated. Honestly, the part where McGonagall comes in to the end, I don't really like. The chapter was going to be longer, but there was a lot of stuff I thought didn't really fit it. I'm halfway through with chapter 7. It looks as thought I'll be able to finish most of this story during my break, because it looks as though schools won't reopen for another couple of weeks. Remember to review, guys…the consequences are too great to speak of if you don't. Actually, if you don't, I just won't post anymore. Ta ta.


	7. The Return of the Sneaky Slytherin

Aurora

Chapter 7

By Yuuyaku

* * *

Hermione was happy to say that she had avoided talking to Draco for eight days since the incident at Hagrid's hut. The only time she came face-to-face with him was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even then she ignored his futile attempts to start a conversation. She also completed the project on dragons by herself, although it took her several long nights in front of the fireplace in the common room. It was hard work for one person, but at least she kept away from Draco.

She was also happy that Harry and Ron hadn't said anything about the scene in the library. While she was grateful that they were there to protect her, it was very unnerving for her to find out that they had heard everything that was said. She knew good and well that Harry and Ron wouldn't spread any of this around, but she could imagine how horrified Draco would be at the very thought. If the school knew how he was throwing himself at her feet…

But why do I care about that? she thought bitterly. It serves him right. But I wouldn't want my name spread about, either. It was quite shocking for someone who's hated me since first sight to apologize profusely like that.

Hermione shook her head. I have to stop myself from thinking about him, she thought angrily, and suddenly remembered that it was Tuesday morning.

"Charms," she said to the empty dormitory. "One class that I don't have to sit through with Slytherin, thank goodness." She grabbed her books and cloak and rushed out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco sat alone in the bleak dungeon of the Slytherin common room, warming up in front of the hearth. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about his schoolwork. Actually, that was just his cover-up.

"Granger," he murmured. "Why…why do I feel so bad? It's no surprise that she hates me, but that doesn't matter. I'm not exactly fond of her, either."

Stop lying to yourself, Malfoy, he thought. That's not true. It just makes me feel better to say that I hate her, regardless of whether that's the truth or not. It's all about keeping up the image.

But do I want her to hate me? He pondered. Five years worth of derision on my part, hell, I'm surprised that she didn't kick me when I was lying on that landing. What can I do to get her to listen to me? Even if she hates me afterwards, it'll still make me feel better to know that I've told her how I feel. There's just something about her that's different from Potter and Weasley. I'll make her listen after Potions today.

He felt guilty; at least he thought it was guilt. He'd never really experienced guilt before. He felt guilty for the pain he had caused her in the past, guilty for the anger in her face in the library.

"What _am _I doing? I'm making myself sick," he told himself harshly. "Over a stupid mudblood girl." Instantly he grabbed his bag and left for Transfiguration, suddenly disgusted with his sympathetic behavior.

* * *

Hermione was the first to arrive in the dungeons, thankful that Draco wasn't there waiting for her. She sat in her usual seat and began ruffling her messy hair with her fingers.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Why won't he leave me alone? That's all I want."

"Having problems, Miss Granger?" questioned a very amused Snape, who had suddenly emerged from the dungeon storeroom.

Hermione almost snapped at the professor. He's an adult version of Malfoy, the goon, she thought sourly.

"Not at all, sir," she replied with an air of false respect.

"You do realize that you have twenty minutes left before class starts, correct?"

Drats! she thought angrily. I wanted to get this class over with so badly that I skipped my break.

Snape's lip curled into a smile when he saw the look of anger in her face. "I daresay that you will be returning to your common room?"

"Actually, no," she said, enjoying the fact that she had managed to turn his smile into a frown with one simple word. "I'll just stick around here and study, thanks."

She felt a sense of satisfaction as Snape kept silent and returned to the storeroom. That satisfaction, however, vanished upon realizing that Draco Malfoy had entered the dungeon.

"Granger, you're early."

"I should say the same."

"I want to talk to you."

"Don't make me laugh."

Draco took notice of Snape's presence and lowered his voice. "No games, Granger. I'm serious. You're listening to me whether you like it or not."

Hermione groaned, not liking the sound of this at all. "I don't like it. But I suppose I will if you leave me alone afterwards."

Draco took her by the hand and swiftly made his way up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

He found an empty classroom on the ground floor and lead Hermione inside. The door shut with a soft click.

"You- you know, I've changed my mind- I'll just go and-" her hand was halfway to the doorknob when he slapped it away.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just want you to listen."

"Well, I'm listening now but I'm not hearing much of anything."

Draco suppressed the natural urge to snap back with a scathing remark and drew in a deep breath.

"I- I don't hate you. And I don't want you to hate me, although I deserve it."

Hermione smiled grimly. "Too late."

"For God's sake, Granger, or maybe I should say Hermione, I'm trying to make things right."

"We are not on a first-name basis, Malfoy."

"Fine. I want you to know that I don't hate you."

"You've established that already. I didn't believe you the first time and I don't believe it now."

Draco shook his head. "Maybe you'll believe it one day, because it's the truth."

"So this is why you dragged me down here, to tell me that you don't hate me? I have essays that I could be writing. You are wasting my time."

"You wasted your own time by doing the whole dragons project by yourself."

"How did-"

"I saw you hand it in after class a few days ago, although we both know that it's not due until the first of December."

"I wanted to get it out of the way. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he replied, and sat down on top of an adjacent desk. "Do you always shut people out like this, with such harsh remarks?"

"Just you, now that I think about it."

Draco sighed. "That's what I thought. But what if I were to tell you that I want to get to know you?"

"I'd say you need a medical examination."

"Another predictable answer from you."

Hermione was not amused, to say the least. "If I'm so predictable, then why bother asking the questions? Speaking of predictability, I thought you were until you started trying to be nice to me, and I know there must be a good reason for that. You Death Eaters are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I'm not a Death Eater."

"At least not yet, right?"

"Whatever. Will you please just sit down?" he mumbled, feeling rather frustrated. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Is there anything else I can do that would make you uncomfortable?" she said, smirking, but sat on top of the desk that was directly opposite of him.

"So," he began, apparently trying to make conversation, "what do you like to do?"

Hemione rolled her eyes, still not believing that he was trying to "get to know" her. "Why don't you _predict_ the answer?"

"Okay, then. Let's see, you like reading, learning, studying, and hanging around Potter and Weasley, which is something that I'll never know the answer to."

"Basically, yes."

"Basically? So there's something that you're not telling me?"

Hermione nodded. "Correct."

"Do you want to fill me in?"

"Can't say that I do."

Draco sighed again. "You know, I'm just trying to be nice."

"And it's scaring me. Why don't you call me 'mudblood' again, because it would surely make me feel better."

"It doesn't seem like it would make you feel better."

"Well, no, but when you take away the fact that it's quite a derogatory name, it would make me feel better to know that you're back to normal. Why exactly are you being nice to me? What is it that you want?"

"I don't want-"

Hermione jumped up and shook her finger at Draco. "I-I know what you want! Ugh! Pansy Parkinson might be that kind of girl, but I certainly am not!"

"I assure you that that's not what I want," said Draco, stifling a laugh.

Hermione's blushed and she sat back down. "Good." She couldn't help but feel embarrassed after making such extreme accusation.

"I still want to know why you're being nice to me."

"Because I want to."

"Is it Harry? Are you using me to get to Harry so you can sell him to Voldemort?"

"Granger, you are impossible."

"And you're a cretin."

"That's what I'm talking about. You need a reason for everything."

Hermione crossed her arms. "That's because everything has a reason."

"Not necessarily."

"Do you-"

"Shh!" Draco stood up, listening intently. "Footsteps. Someone's coming."

Hermione attempted to get up, but since she was putting too much weight on the back of the desk, she caused it to fall backwards. With her eyes closed and her limbs flailing wildly, she landed on her back on the hard floor. However, she was not the only one to fall. She had involuntarily kicked Draco in the stomach, causing him to lose his balance and tumble over the desk, landing-

On top of me! Hermione thought wildly, also wincing in pain. He's right on top of me!

"Merlin! _Get off!"_

"For heaven's sake, Granger, I am trying!"

"Well, try harder!"

"My foot is caught in the desk!"

Worry went through Hermione's mind as she heard the creak of the door as it opened. Although she couldn't see who it was, she immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey, what's going-"

Silence.

Oh, dear, though Hermione. He's seen us.

"Malfoy!"

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

"What do you think you're trying to do to Hermione?" snarled the voice of Harry, who was reaching for his wand.

"No, Harry," she pleaded. "It's okay, we just fell. That's all. Now do you think you could help us?"

After Harry had freed Draco, both he and Hermione stood up. Draco shot Harry a dangerous look.

"What on earth are you doing here, Potter?"

"Well, gee," said Harry sarcastically. "You're welcome."

"Why_ are_ you here, Harry?" asked Hermione in a tone that was much more pleasant than Draco's.

"Snape sent me to go looking for you. Your things were on your desk but you never showed up for class, which by the way started over twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty?!" cried Hermione. "How could I lose track of time?"

"Keep your knickers on, Granger," smirked Draco.

Hermione gave him a look that suggested that she would be keeping her knickers on for as long as she pleased. And that he would never see them.

"Er, anyway," said Harry warily, not too fond of interrupting Hermione (or interrupting any looks that she was giving anybody) since her explosion at Hagrid's hut. "If we don't get back to the dungeons soon, we'll all be in trouble."

Hermione avoided eye contact with Draco during the entire journey. She could not fathom him. Why was he so nice to her when they were alone, yet so harsh when they were in front of others? Was he trying to accomplish something that he didn't want anyone else to know about? She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, but her instinct told her that it was the latter.

As Harry opened the door, Hermione drew in a deep breath. Whatever was to come would certainly not be good.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," he said, his lip beginning to curl. "A bit late, aren't we?" He turned to face Hermione, a nasty smile beginning to form on his face.

"Let's make it thirty points from Gryffindor, shall we?" he said softly.

Hermione began to protest, but Snape simply ignored her frustrated cries and turned his attention back to Draco.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, could you possibly tell me what the two of you were doing that was more important that the first twenty minutes of my class?"

Hermione was furious that Snape wasn't letting her speak, but at least Draco wouldn't tell Snape anything that would make himself look bad. And if he told the professor that they were just talking and lost track of time, which was the truth, he would come out of this with a clean ego. At least that's what Hermione thought he would do.

"Well, sir," drawled Draco, occasionally casting a sideways glance at Hermione, "you know how wild teenage hormones are…"

Hermione was horrified, her face turning a violent shade of magenta. How dare he? _How dare he?_ That foul Slytherin ferret! How can he tell an awful lie like that?!

The Slytherins began to roar with laughter, as thought they knew that this was Draco's idea of a colossal joke. The Gryffindors, however, looked just as disgusted as Hermione.

"That's enough," drawled Snape. "Now if you would be so kind to take your seats, I shall continue the lesson."

Hermione was too furious to concentrate on what Snape was saying. When the bell finally rang, she had every intention of confronting Draco. Possibly killing him. She took a good look around the room and noticed that he had vanished.

_I will get him!_ _He will pay!_ She thought angrily as she stalked out of the dungeons.

* * *

Many thanks to those who took their time to review. I would mention everyone by name, but seeing as my phone line is currently down, that is not possible right now. But if everyone's _really really_ nice and I get a lot of reviews for this chapter….then I might be obliged to post them after the next chapter. ::whistles::

This chapter was also a lot more fun to write than the last one. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, becuase I'm not too sure where I want the next chapter to lead. Possibly to a plot? Yes....a plot. I already had a plot in mind, but it doesn't really come into play until much later, so perhaps a...er, "plot-let" will be in order. Enough of my rambling. Review, you smarmy buggers!


End file.
